A Sister's Freedom
by jazzie5566
Summary: Natsuki is Mais friend who Naru hired.What they dont know is shes a girl,shes Lins little sister,and the one she calls mother is the one who kidnapped her.What happens when she and Naru fall in love even when he doestn know shes a girl?What about MaiXLin?


**HEY GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO OPEN MY ARMS TO NEW VICTIMS**

**SOOOOOOOOO I HAVE CHOSEN TO MAKE A NEW FIC WITH NARUXOC AND LINXMAI**

**DONT WORRY THOUGH **

**THIS ONES GONNA HAVE EVEN MORE PAIN THAN THE LAST ONE**

**(O.O)**

No ones P.O.V

Mai ran as fast as she could down the streets to SPR. Not only was she late to her job. She lost the person she was bringing with her.

Once she reached the door to the office and swung it open she was angry at the site in front of her.

"Natsuki." She said with unhidden malice directed towards the '**boy'** laying on the couch," When did you get here."

Natsuki's P.O.V

I was awoken by my name being called. When I looked up I saw a panting, angry Mai.

"Hey Mai." I said looking at her amused wondering when the dude who opened the door was gonna step out,"Your really late."

"I know." She said looking very pissed at the moment,"But I was looking for a certain _**idiot**_ who ran off."

I could tell she was talking about me. I was about to give a comeback on her idiocy when the two guys came out of there dens.

"Mai your late." The Really hot one said.

"Taniyama-san you are late." The tall one said.

He seemed more concerned about Mai than the other one though. He even has that look in his eyes. You know, the one only people in love have.

After an argument between hot boy and Mai I was somehow was brought into the conversation.

"How is it that a person who's never been here before managed to walk in on time before you?" He asked in a very cold manner.

"Well i'm sorry but I ran around because I thought I lost this idiot." Mai yelled back pointing at me.

"I said I found a shortcut but you were to busy thinking you were gonna be late that you didn't notice me leave." I said feeling really tired.

"IT WAS THROUGH A DARK ALLEY WITH WHO-KNOWS-WHAT LURKING IN IT!" Mai yelled.

"Oh really like what?" I asked looking curiously at her.

"There was a spirit in there stupid!" She said her anger growing to it's peak.

"No there wasn't." I said," I mean nothing attacked me."

Her look of anger changed to a confused look.

"That can't be right Natsuki." She said," There was a dangerous spirit in there. I could feel it."

Hot boy looked at me then with a very curious look in his eyes. Tall dude looked at me with a weird look that I couldn't decipher in his eyes.

"Now that Mai's here I have a few questions to ask you." Hot boy said," For one, What is your name?"

I didn't want to answer that question. It reminds me of the past I try so hard to forget. The day I my whole life changed.

"We can't continue this interview if you can't answer such a simple question."

I looked at him feeling like I wanted to break down and cry. Quickly glancing at the tall dude I thought of my older brother.

A person I haven't seen since I was seven years old.

"My name is Me-Natsuki Ko-Nakamura." I said freaking out as I had never messed up my name so much.

He looked at me skeptically but continued.

"Do you have any phsycic powers?" He asked with a cold demeanor.

"I dont think so." I answered truthfully. I mean my brother and father had strong abilities but I have never tried anything out.

"If you dont have any abilities then what can I use you for." He asked growing disinterested in me.

"Well I dont fall asleep on cases, I tend to be able to do jobs faster than Mai, I am a good researcher, and I make good coffee." I said.

"Fine your hired." Hot boy said,"and to let you know my name is Kazuya Shibuya and that's my other assitant Lin Koujo." He said pointing at Lin.

My heart about stopped when he told me Lin's name. I felt ready to suffocate. Flashs went through my head as I remembered my childhood in China.

_**Flashback**_

_**Everyone's P.O.V**_

"Lin-gege, look at all the flowers" Little Mei Koujo shouted smiling at her older brother.

"Their beautiful now let me finish my book, ok Mei-Mei." He said sticking his nose back into his book.

She felt hurt but grew happier once she saw a beautiful butterfly. She knew chasing after it would get her in trouble but it was so beautiful.

Running after it she didn't notice the woman hiding in the tall grass waiting to take her away.

It was too late when she saw her and she was grabbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lin heard and he lifted up his head to search for his little sister,"LIN-GEGE"

That blood-curdling scream made him start sprinting towards the sound but once he got the there she was gone.

"MEI-MEI" He yelled into the now empty meadow,"MEI-MEI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He knew in his heart though that no one would answer.

_**Flashback end**_

**Author notes**

**Jazzie:This is so sad! WAHHHHHH**

**Natsuki: Stop crying ya nimrod your the one who wrote this story.**

**Jazzie: oh yeah**

**Natsuki: And people call me an idiot.**

**Jazzie: I dont own any ghost hunt people but I do own Natsuki. Asta La Bye Bye**


End file.
